Miss Independent: My PA is Our PA
by WhoIsCarlyTorres
Summary: Mitchie Torres, Connect 3's New Personal Assistant. Shane Gray, A Self-centred 'Rock-star'. Well acording to Mitchie. How will they get on? Smitchie. R&R -PEN NAME CHANGED FROM: LuckyxxStar-
1. Chapter 1

**Say what?**

_Cleaner. Nah. Dancer. Ha, no. Hairdresser. No. Designer. No. Lifeguard. No. Doctor. No. Teacher. No. Babysitter. No. Dog Groomer. No. _

I'm never going to find a job. After moving out of my parent's house because....

'I'm independent now!'_ and that _'I'm old enough to take care of myself!'_ I decided... well was forced to...okay told to get a apartment, get a job and be _independent_. _

So now I live here, with my friend Caitlyn. No money, No-one to cook for me or Clean for me. I'm independent. _Great..._

I turned the page to look at more jobs. _Receptionist. Nah. Police Officer. No. Pizza Delivery. No. Young male actor wanted. No, I'm a girl. Therapist. No. Wait a minute._

I pulled the paper off my lap and read it carefully.**Personal Assistant wanted for Connect 3's Nate Francis. Interviews held on the 09/10/08 at 3:00pm.**How hard can the job be? Getting Coffee, Easy! I'm glad it's for Nate, he seems so calm and cool, same for Jason but Shane. He seems like an arrogant, stuck-up, Irritating, Ungrateful 'rock star'.

I picked up my phone and called Caitlyn, she was at work. "Hey Caitlyn! I'm going to an interview for a Personal Assistant!" I told her.

"Really? That awesome! When?" she asked me sounding happy.

"The 9th, at 3:00pm"

"Err, Mitch. That's in an hour." I looked at the clock. _2.10pm._

"Ohmygod! Okay, wish me luck!"

"Goodlu--" I hung up before she could finish her sentence. I jumped up and ran into my bedroom. _What do I wear? _I pulled out lots of clothes before I found what I was going to wear. I ran into the bathroom and had a shower. Then a few minutes later I came out wearing, a blue top and skinny jeans. I quickly found a jacket and put it on. _2.45pm._

I walked to my car and quickly drove to where the interview was. When I got there, there was at least 200 people queuing up to be interviewed. I sat down in a chair and watched as endless people came in and out of the room. _3:35. _

A small lady with brown hair came up to me. "Name please." I looked up from my magazine, "Mitchie Torres." She scribbled something down and moved on to the next person. I waited for ages, _4:15._ There were lots of different people there. There was this one girl carried out by security because she hugged Nate and wouldn't let go. I rolled my eyes as I saw here being carried pass me screaming "I LOVE YOU NATE!". There was one women she looked like she was in her 30s, she was being over-assistant-y, Nate went to take a sip out of his water but she insisted on helping him.

_4:45. _I was getting so bored, so I pulled out my songbook and started writing. "Mitchie Torres!" I looked up and saw a man pointing to the interview room. I stood up and put my songbook in my bag and made my way into the room.

Nate stood up and shook my hand. "Nate Francis." then another 3 people shook my hand. "Mitchie, is it?" I nodded and sat down. "So, tell me a bit about you?"

"Err, well I've just moved into an apartment with my friend Caitlyn. I have finished school and need a job." I told him he whispered something to the man sitting next to him.

"Right, so you know working for us is going to be stressful?" _Us?_ I thought it was _him?_

"Err," I stuttered. "yes, but I'm sure I'll be able to handle working for _**you**_."

"Okay, so is this your first job?" Nate asked looking at me from across the table.

"No, I worked at Barney's last summer." I said then realised that sounded stupid.

Nate laughed when he saw my face. "No, that's fine. So any hobbies?"

"Well, I do write songs." I said looking at my bag. Nate's eyes lit up. "Really, can I see one?"

I opened my bag and pulled out my yellow song book. "Here. They're not great." I passed it over to Nate. He read them and smiled at me. "No, These are really good." He passed it back and whispered to the man again. "Okay, well thanks for coming." I frowned.

"Th-That's it?" I asked worried that it went badly. "Yep! Nice meeting you Mitchie." He smiled. I shook everyone's hands again and left the room. I sat down and waited for everyone to go in.

6:47. They called everyone into and room. And Nate gave a long speech about how everyone was great. "So we have come to a decision. When I saw her she like a happy, bubbly person. She seems nice and a great match for this job...."

I sunk down in my chair. That so wasn't me, I was a unqualified, 17-year-old teenage girl who kicked out of her house, because I had implied that I didn't want to live there any more.

".... And that person is... Err..." He grabbed a piece of paper and read off of it.

"...Mitchie Torres."

Say what?

* * *

**A/N : **It's kinda short and rubbish but

I promise it **will** get better.

It **will** me Smitchie, just wait.

I just needed to get it **started off** and then I can start with the fun and drama :)

You may be confused about the whole _'Nate's PA'_ thing but in the next chapter it will make sense. :)

**Disclaimer: **I own Zip, Nada, **Nothing**. _**Expect the Idea**_. No characters... _So far_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing more. Nothing less.**

I stumbled through the front door and through myself on the sofa.

"Mitchie? Is that you?" Caitlyn called from her bedroom. She appeared in the doorway trying to guess how it went.

"You didn't get it? Don't worry Mitch. They have ma---" I cut her off.

"No, No. I got it." Confusion crossed her face. "Why are you sad then? You got a job!"

"I start tomorrow." I started then pulling out a big folder, which I decided I was going to decorate later. "Interview, 12:00. Then photo shoot at 4:15. Lucky they're both in here. Then the next day we go down south for another interview."

"Lots of travelling huh?"

"Yeah..." I trailed off. Caitlyn was flicking through the folder then she stood up.

"YOU WORK FOR CONNECT THREE!" I jumped at her loud screaming.

"Okay, First OWW! And second, No just Nate."

"Then why does it have schedules for Jason and Shane as well." I snatched the folder off of her and gasped.

"No way. No FREAKING way." I screamed.

_**BANG**____**BANG**____**BANG**_

The guy who lives in the apartment underneath us, hates us. He's always complained about us being loud.

"Sorry, Mr. Hanlope." Caitlyn and I said together rolling our eyes.

"I have to work for stupid Shane." I whined.

"He can't be _that _bad."

I looked at her raising my eyebrows then mocked Shane. "You there, Petty Girl. Get me and coke. With 5 ice cubes. Nothing more. Nothing less."

Caitlyn was in laughing her head of at my impression and I soon joined in. After our giggles were gone, I headed to bed.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day. As soon as my eyes closed, I drifted of into a deep sleep.

--x--

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. It was a dull day. It wasn't raining. But I wasn't sunny. I got up and looked a the clock. 9:_15._

"HOLY CRAP!" I was 15 minutes late for my first day on the job. I was running around getting ready. I didn't even no what to wear. After I was finished getting ready my room was a tip. _9.30._

I ran across to the living room, jumping over variety of things, Including Caitlyn.

"Late?" she asked smirking.

"It's not even funny!" I grabbed my boots and pulled them on.

"See ya." I grabbed my bag and ran out the door.

**Caitlyn POV**

She'll be back in 5....4....3...2....1

Mitchie burst through the door and saw me holding up the folder, laughing.

"Shut. UP!" she yelled before exiting. _Good Luck Mitchie_.

--x--

**Nate POV**

"I thought you said she was perfect for the job. She's 45 minutes late, Nate. Nice choice." Shane said with his arms crossed.

We were sitting in the Hotel Lobby waiting for Mitchie to show up. Jason was sitting playing with a tassel on his jacket and Shane was huffing and puffing, getting fed up.

"She'll be here." I mumbled.

Shane raised his eyebrows at me "Sure...."

**Mitchie POV**

I pulled up in the hotel car park and jogged into the hotel.

"Sorry I'm late." I said out of breath.

"Good." Shane muttered quietly.

I blinked at him then stuck out my hand trying to be nice."Mitchie Torres."

He stood up and ignored my hand. "I'm Shane. I'm sure you already know that."

"Of course. It's nice to meet you." I said smiling still trying to be nice.

"Actually, It's not so nice." My face dropped. "You see, I have things to do, which you should know about. And we've been waiting for you for like 45 minutes. So cut the act cause we have places to be."

That's it. "Excuse me?"

"What?" he asked.

"Well, you're kind of being a jerk." Nate and Jason looked at me as if that was a bad move to make.

"And you are?" he said, I getting more and more angry, but I didn't care cause he was being SUCH a jerk.

"A Person and there's a way to talk to a person and that's not it."

He looked defeated. Well someone had to put him in his place.

"Whatever." he mumbled as he sat back down and sunk in his chair.

I turned away and looked at Jason, who was gob smacked.

"Mitchie Torres." I said sticking out my had, which he accepted unlike someone...

"Jason." I nodded and smiled at him.

"So first we have an interview which is at 12.00 but we need to head down there now for hair and make-up." I told them as I flicked through my folder.

"Okay then." Nate said clapping his hands together. "Let's go."

We walked out towards a long black limo, which I was excited about. But hid it.

"Ah, Mitchie. Nice to see you again!" I remembered the guy from the interview, which was their Manager.

It was a quiet and awkward ride to the set. They were going to be interviewed on a new show called So...? When we got there, the boys piled in to hair and make-up while I sat and set dates in phone for what we had to do and where.

"Oi, You. PA girl." I looked up to see Shane getting his hair straightened. He was calling me over. I got up and walked over to him. "Mitchie."

He shrugged. "Okay, Whatever. Get me a can of coke." No please?

"Ahem?"

"What?" he asked. I stood there with my hand on my hips waiting and waiting.

"...Please." He managed to say. "Much better."

I walked over and picked up a coke. When I was walking back to Shane my phone started to ring, I looked at it. _Caitlyn._

_Hey Caitlyn._

**Mitchie! How's it going?**

_Crap, Shane is such an ass._

Bad move. Shane was behind me.

"An ass?"

I turned around. What do I do.

"Pfft No. Shane isn't an ass. God!" I said to Caitlyn and hung up.

"People these days." I started to Fake smile at him but he wasn't falling for it.

"Coke?" I said passing it to him.

"Sure.." He grabbed it and shook it a bit. He then opened it making it spray all over me.

It was his turn to be fake. "Oh Mickey. I'm so sorry."

"Mitchie." I told him again. He gave me the coke.

"Can you get me another one, This one's a bit empty."

I bit my tongue and walked away to get another coke.

Okay, He may be hot. But damn is a freaking ass hole.

--x--

**A/N: **Uh-oh. Shane and Mitchie don't like each other. Awwww haha. I have a lot more up my sleeve. REVIEW PLEASEEEEE.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Camp rock or Any of the characters. I don't own parts of the scene where Shane and Mitchie first meet.

I own the idea though.

19 days to Xmas :):):)

- Charlotte x


	3. Chapter 3

_**Damn **_**Trees.**

"I'm here with, cover you ears, Connect 3" the presenter of So...? said. Shane, Nate and Jason ran on and waved to the audience. I sat at the sides watching them while eating a doughnuts I found on the food cart.

"Excuse me, have you been eating Connect 3's food." I looked up to see a tall man standing over me. I had just put the last doughnut in my mouth but it wasn't gone.

"No.." I replied with my mouth full. I turned back to the show and watched them answer questions.

"So Shane, the bad-boy image. Is that in the past?" the petite blonde presenter asked. Shane glanced at me and I smirked knowing that it wasn't.

"Pfft. Yeah." he shrugged and lent back in his chair.

_Yeah right._

The interview went on for ages, I started to get really bored. They were still answering questions so I decided to text Caitlyn back.

_Caitlyn? Ohmygod. I'm so sorry, Shane heard me call him an ass so like I had to cover from it but then he exploded his coke on me which I am still sitting in cause like I have no other clothes. S__orry. Gotta dash the interview is done. _

"Nice job guys." I said to them as they walked off stage.

"Thanks," Jason and Nate said giving me a high fives.

"Who ate my doughnuts?!" Shane yelled standing at the food cart. I looked away and tapped my foot, trying to look innocent. He walked over to me picked up the empty packet by my feet.

Crap. I am so not gonna last at this job.

"Oh, those doughnuts." He raised his eyebrows at me. "Sorry?"

"Yeah, that's the correct answer." and on that note he walked away, yelling for his manager. God. I am so fired. On my first freaking day as well.

-x-

Tree. Tree. Tree.

Travelling is boring.

Tree. Tree. Car. Tree.

I'm on a tour bus for crying out loud there must be something to do.

Tree. Tree. _Damn _Trees.

I stood up and stumbled around, I was not good at walking around in moving vehicles. After making my way to the kitchen area, I heard a singing coming from a room in the bus. I pressed my ear to the door and listened as they sang.

_Well here we are again  
Throwing punchlines no one wins  
As the morning sun begins to rise  
We're fading fast  
And we won't work this out...._

Who was singing? I couldn't tell. Suddenly the bus jolted making me fly into the room.

"Ow." I mumbled trying to get to my feet. I looked up and saw Shane with a grim look on his face.

"Were you listening to me?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you. I just-- sorry." I stuttered.

"Okay..." he said turning back to his lyrics.

I walked out of his room and closed the door behind me.

"Hey Mitchie!" a voice said making me jump.

"Oh hey Jason."

"So what we doing today?" he asked sitting on the sofa.

I grabbed my folder and walked over to him. "Photo-shot and Meet 'n Greets."

"Oh awesome. I love meet and greets. Shane, on the other hand. He thinks there 'a waste of time'" Jason told me flicking through my folder.

"Really?"

"Yeah, once he just left 10 minutes in to it, because he got bored."

I was shocked, he was such a – a – a "Jerk." I muttered.

"What?" he said looking up at me.

"Oh nothing, Jase." He shrugged and got up. "I'm gonna go watch some TV."

"Okay." I looked out of the window again.

Tree. Tree. Tree.

Building. Building.

We started to slow down.

Building.... Building... Build--

"WE'RE HERE!" Nate called out from across the bus.

I hope today goes better than yesterday.

No eating Doughnuts and No Coke explosions.

**A/N: **Sorry it's boring and short. It was kinda a filler.

Also sorry it's late out. I didn't know what to write. :(

I promise the next one will be better!!

Please Review and don't be afraid to leave ideas, I could use some help!

If you do leave an idea, I'll credit you! :)

1 more week of school and I'm free.

Until January.

But Xmas is soon!! :):)

Check out my Youtube :)

& my profile! :)

Love you all.

Charlotte xxx

P.S.

My After the end chap is coming soon, I promise!

And I might be starting to write little MSN/AIM/IM (Whatever you want to call it) Chats cause I was reading... Wollywood's Text Talk and it seems fun :) Check it out xx

Okay I'll stop writing now! :) Peace xD


	4. Chapter 4

_**It's a deal.**_

"Mitchie. Water." Shane ordered from hair and make-up.

Mitchie rolled her eyes then turned to face Shane. She was trying to stay on Shane's good side today, but she wasn't sure it was going to work. "Sure. You want ice?"

"No. Otherwise I would have said, Wouldn't I?"

Mitchie words she wanted to sayin her mouth but she shallowed them away and put on a fake smile.

"Sure. I'll be right back."

"_No. Otherwise I would have said, Wouldn't I?" _Mitchie muttered under her breath in a very mocking tone. "God, Stupid Shane. Stupid Job. "

"HURRY!" Shane shouted from across the room. "COMING!"She yelled back with lots of falseness in her voice. She made her way back to say and gave him the water.

_Thanks Mitchie._

Did you really think he said that? No. His exact words were:

_Finally. What took you so long?_

Mitchie was about to lose it. She sat down on a chair away from Shane. Far, far away. "You just going to let him talk to you like that?" Mitchie looked up to see Jason standing in front of her. "I guess."

"Where's the Mitchie I met on her first day?"

Mitchie sighed "Hiding, Cause she doesn't want to lose her job."

"Not gonna happen." Jason laughed. "Your probably get paid more to put him in his place."

Mitchie let out a small laugh. Everyone thinks that Jason is stupid, But he isn't he is probably smarter than most, when it comes to the truth. "I better get to the shoot. You watching?" He asked standing up.

"Yeah. Why not?" Mitchie and Jason made there way over to the photo shoot where there was a big green screen behind Shane and Nate.

"Finally, what took you so freaking long?!" Shane yelled.

"Shut up, Shane. The world doesn't revolve around you. No-one cares! Seriously, you need to take a reality check because you're being such a (**A/N: Choose words carefully... xD) **jerk." Mitchie fell back into her chair and sighed happily. "I feel so much better." she said shaking away all of her anger. He raised his eyebrows at her and walked away.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

"Shane, It's time." I said as I knocked on his door. A few seconds later, he opened the door and walked out, struggling to do up his red tie. I walked over to Nate's door which opened before I could knock, then Jason who came straight after I knocked. I walked back over to Shane who was still struggling with his tie. "Here." I said putting my bottle of water down and doing his tie for him. "Done." I flashed him a small smile which he returned and muttered a quiet"Thanks." Maybe he was starting to change.

It was nearly 1 hour into the Meet 'n' Greets and it was all going well so far. My job was to stand behind them and give them pens if they run out. _Fun._

"Hey, what's your name?" Nate asked taking a photo out of a young girl's hand.

"Lucy."

"Lucy.... Keep... on... rocking.... Love... Nate." he said as he was writing it down.

She grinned at him. "Thank you!" She moved on to Shane who was sitting next to Nate.

"Name."

"Lucy." He quickly scribbled on: _To Lucy, From Shane._

"Okay, Bye." Her smile quickly faded and she pouted moving on to Jason.

"OKAY, BREAK TIME!" Their manager called out. We walked back into a room with couches and vending machines in it. I sat down next to Shane and he gave me a confused look. "Look, I didn't want to make a big deal out of this but the way you treated your fan out there was horrible." I whispered/shouted.

"What do you mean?" He asked folding his arms.

I sighed, I'm never going to get through to him am I. "You treated her like she was dirt!"

He rolled his eyes and looked the other way. "Look Shane, I'm just trying to help you."

"And I don't need help." he snapped.

"Y'do."

"No, I don't."

And with that he left the room, only to come back in a even WORSE mood.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hey Josh." Shane said to one of his 'mates' on the phone.

"_Shane! Dude, How ya been?"_

"Good. I just need to talk to someone sane y'know." Shane told Josh as he lay on his bed in the tour bus. They were heading back to their town.

"_Why? Nate and Jason doing your head in again?"_

"No, this new PA girl. She thinks I need 'help'"

_Josh laughed. "I think someone's got a crush."_

"Who Mitchie? I mean who wouldn't?"

_Josh laughed again._ "No man, YOU."

Shane sat up. "That is ridiculous Josh! She's so.... argh!"

"_Ha. Sure Shane. I bet she likes you too."_

"Okay, one. I DON'T like her because she is nuts! And two, I could make her like me, if your up for a bet?"

"_And what would that be Shaney boy?"_

"If I lose, I'll hook you up with that model girl but if you lose, I get your new car. For 2 month." Shane said a smirk appearing on his face.

"_Hmmm.... It's a deal."_

"Good. Let the fun begin." Shane laughed.

"_Hey man. I got to go. I'll speak to you later?"_

"Course. See ya."

"_Bye."_

Shane lay there and thought about the bet he had just made. _I'm gonna get that car in no time._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I know it's been a majorly long time since I updated this story.

Sorry!

It's because I have had LOADS of Ideas for my other story.

'A New Life.'

(Which I would really really really really appreciate, if you read and reviewed. It would make me smile :D)

& because I had major writers block for this story but know where it's gonna go.

(not sure what's going to happen in between though xD)

So please..... REVIEW :)

& Check out 'A new life' please!

:)

Preview time?

I think so :)

"Hey Mitchie, Can I just say, I'm sorry about yesterday and for being a jerk."

"Wow Shane, That was nice of you."

"Oh and also, your looking _amazing_ today."

Ooooh......

Hahaha xD


	5. Chapter 5

**A Changed Man?**

Shane woke up that morning because his phone buzzed alerting him of a new message.

**New Message Received**

**From Josh.**

_Rise and Shine._

_We have a game to play._

_;) Josh._

He snapped his phone shut and rolled out of his bed. He opened the door slightly and peek out, to see Mitchie getting herself breakfast. Today, they were travelling back to their town, where Mitchie lived too for a week's break (Well, for Connect 3 at least.) He stepped out of his room and walked up to Mitchie.

"Hey Mitchie, Can I just say, I'm sorry about yesterday and for being a jerk."

Mitchie smiled at him. "Wow Shane, That was nice of you." she turned back around and poured milk into her bowl.

"Oh and also," he stood behind her. "Your looking _amazing_ today." he whispered, his hot breath on the back of her neck.

He walked back into his room and she shivered.

_What just happened?_ She thought and shook her head to get rid of all those ridiculous thoughts.

She put the milk away and sat down on the sofa to eat her cereal. She took small mouth fulls and munched slowly. Still thinking about what just happened._ Snap out of it Mitch!_ She told herself and continued to eat.

_Bring it on._

_xD Shane._

**Message Sent.**

He snapped his phone shut and went to get ready.

:)

"Shane!" she said banging on his door. "We're here." He opened it and smiled at her sweetly. She turned around and went to pick up her bag.

"Mitchie! We need you to get some things." Their manager said coming over to her and showing her a list.

"Sure what are PAs for?" she joked and took the list.

_Pick up tuxedos. _

_Book recording session for the 15th._

_Ring Carol (Pop Informer Magazine) for details on the interview._

_Sort out details for the 'Young Stars Awards'._

_Book recording session for the 17th._

_Book limo for the 'Young Stars Awards'._

The list went on and on. Mitchie placed it in her pocket and picked up her bag. Shane came and took it off of her. He carried it outside to the front of her apartment block and then placed it down. "Hey, Mitch. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out this week."

Something was up. Mitchie could sense it. "I'm not sure, I have a lot to do. I have to catch up with my friends and family. I have to do all of the stuff on the list.--"

She was cut short by Shane. "Come on, I can help you. What needs taking care of?" Mitchie took out the list and he snatched it out of his hands, his temper slightly surfacing here. "Picking up the tuxedos. We can go together... then maybe grab a coffee?" Mitchie sighed and looked at him, showing his puppy eyes. "Fine. I'm going to go get them tomorrow."

"Tomorrow it is." He smiled. "I'll pick you up around 1?"

She nodded. "Now go, before someone sees you." He gave her a hug and said a quick goodbye before rushing back in the bus and grabbing his phone.

_That car is so mine._

_I've got a 'date' with her 2moz._

_Suck it ;)_

**Message sent.**

-x-x-

Mitchie dragged her suitcase up the stairs before opening the door. "MITCHIE!"

"CAITLYN!"

The friends hugged each other and jumped up and down. "I've missed you! Even if it's only been like 2 days! You have to tell me everything!"

Mitchie laughed and dumped her suitcase towards one side. "I need to get all of this off my chest so keep up." Caitlyn laughed and nodded.

"So my first day, I was late. And Shane was all, 'Why are you late? Don't keep me waiting! Do you know who I am?' Then he sprayed coke all over me. And then I ate his doughnuts, which he like had some strop over. Then the next day I like fell into his room after eavesdropping on him sing and he was like all moody. Then I had a go at him at the photo shoot. Then I helped him out with his tie because he couldn't do it -funny I know- he even said _thank you_.--"

Caitlyn interrupted her. "Shane Gray said thank you?"

Mitchie nodded. "Wait it gets better. So then at the meet and greets he was being a jerk so I told him that and he got all mad again and then in the morning he said _sorry._ And just then he told him he wanted to get the tuxedos with me AND then get coffee."

Caitlyn was shocked and confused. "What is with this guy?" Mitchie shrugged.

"The weird thing was that he said I was looking 'amazing' today." She said putting air quotes around the word 'amazing'.

Caitlyn laughed at her. "Looks like someone has a crush."

"What on Shane? Are you kidding me?!"

"No, not you! Shane has a crush on you!" Caitlyn said.

Mitchie tilted her head to the side. "You think so?"

"Explains the whole sorry and thank you. And the coffee."

Mitchie sat down on the sofa. "He wouldn't. Would he?"

-x_ The next day _x-

Mitchie was grabbed her phone and blackberry and slipped them into her handbag. Connect 3's manager had been sending her more things to do for all this week. Her phone buzzed and she opened the text.

**New Text Message Received**

**From Unknown Number **

_Outside _

_- Shane :)_

Mitchie sighed and placed it back into her bag. "Caitlyn, I'm off!"

"See you later! Don't be back too late!" She joked.

She walked out the front door and down the stairs which seemed to go on forever. Shane was standing outside, leaning against his car with a big smirk on his face.

"How did you get my number?" she asked.

"Erm, Hi?" Shane joked and opened the car door for her.

"Hi. Tell me."

"I saw it on Jack's contacts." (Jack's their manager.)

"Great." He drove off towards the city and stopped at a designer shop who specialised in tuxedos. After talking about, pointless things for the past 15 minutes they got out of the car and entered the shop. "Hi, I'm here to pick up 3 tuxedos." Mitchie said.

"What's the name?"

"Mitchie Torres." she said. "Torres, What a fantastic last name." Shane commented. Mitchie rolled her eyes and collected the tuxs. Shane being the 'gentleman' he is, took the tuxedos and carried them to his car.

"So, where are you taking me?"

"To this little coffee place on the outskirts of town, I just love." Mitchie smiled loving this side of Shane coming out. "Really, how did you find it?"

"My mum used to take me there when I was younger before she...passed away." Shane had his eyes glued on the road as Mitchie looked at him. "I'm so sorry Shane."

"Nah, It's fine." He's eyes didn't move from the road. Mitchie decided to change the conversation for his sake.

"So you're going to the Young stars Awards, What are you nominated for?"

He cleared his throat. "Single of the year and Band of the year."

"Cool, I've always loved award shows." She smiled at him and he smiled back. They got out and walked into the coffee café.

"Mr. Gray, Nice to see you again." A man from behind the till said. "Who's this lovely lady you brought with you?"

"Hey Bruce. This is Mitchie, Connect 3's personal assistant."

"Nice to meet you." He said and Mitchie shyly smiled at him. They sat down in a booth and ordered some coffee and muffins. They were laughing and joking away, that made Mitchie wonder.....

_Has he really changed?_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

How was it?

I had a random inspiration, HAHA.

Review!

Check out 'A New Life'

& Spread the love.

(23/02/09): I was meant to go to school today but

I didn't feel very well :(

Make me feel better by reviewing and reviewing for A New Life :)(Y)

(25/02/09): FINALY, I've been waiting to update this since like... Sunday?

I'm so glad Fanfiction is working ;)

- Charlotte :) x


	6. Chapter 6

**Never Give Up.**

"Bye, Shane." She closed the door and walked into the living room where she found Caitlyn smirking at her. "Shut up."

"Mitchie has a boyfriend." She teased. Mitchie rolled her eyes and threw the tuxedos on the couch. "I do not have a boyfriend."

"Sure."

"Caitlyn." She warned, Caitlyn disappeared into her bedroom, laughing. Mitchie sat down on the couch and looked through the list that Jack had given her. They had an interview tomorrow, so she quickly picked up her phone and dialled the number. After talking out the details, Mitchie had to send a quick e-mail, informing them about the interview.

To: Nate; Shane; Jason; Jack;

Subject: Pop Informer Magazine Interview.

Tomorrow at 9:00am, meet at the Pop Informer Magazine Offices. Photo shoot will be done, as well.

Mitchie.

Mitchie placed her blackberry on the coffee table and watched as Caitlyn came out of her room with a pair of red jeans in her hand. "Mitch, what you wearing tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" She asked.

"My mum's birthday party, we promised we would help out." Mitchie groaned. "I completely forgot, what time do we have to be there?"

"Eleven to start preparing. Please Mitchie, we can't let her down." Caitlyn begged.

"I think I can do it, the interview starts at nine so if you come down with me we can go straight from there to your house." Mitchie smiled.

"You sure it'll work?"

"Positive."

-x-

The next day, Mitchie and Caitlyn were up bright and early dressed up and ready for the party. They climbed into Mitchie's car and drove to the offices. "Oh my god, I'm meeting Connect 3."

"Calm down,it's not that big of a deal plus don't go all fan girl crazy, it'll set Shane off." Caitlyn laughed and rolled her eyes. They arrived, just after nine and quickly rushed into the offices. Mitchie had her blackberry in her hand and her folder under her arm. "Hi, I'm Mitchie Torres, I'm Connect 3's PA."

"Oh right, go right in." Mitchie and Caitlyn both went to the door but Caitlyn was stopped. "Who are you?"

Caitlyn looked at Mitchie for help. "Err, she's.. my assistant!"

The receptionist looked confused. "Your a personal assistant's assistant?" Mitchie looked over at Caitlyn who gave her a look which screamed. 'That-was-the-stupidest-excuse-ever' Mitchie scoffed at the receptionist. "Yeah, Caitlyn hold my folder. Thanks." She dumped her folder into Caitlyn's arms and pushed through the doors with Caitlyn close behind.

"I'm not your assistant, you can have this back." Caitlyn informed her passing the folder. They entered a office and as soon as they stepped in, Shane jumped up. "Mitchie!"

"Hey, Shane..." She said uneasily. Caitlyn came in with her and both Shane and Nate looked at her then back at Mitchie. "Who's she?" They chorused. Shane's was more in a bitter way while Nate was in a sigh, love at first sight tone.

"This is Caitlyn, she's my best friend and room-mate. I had to bring her because we have to be somewhere after this." She smiled and walked over to Jack.

Caitlyn suddenly turned shy, which was unusual for her. Shane looked her up and down before turning and walking over to Mitchie. Nate smiled softly and Caitlyn smiled back. "Hi, I'm Nate."

"Caitlyn." She said shaking his hand.

"You look... nice. Where are you going?" He asked.

"Just to my Mum's birthday party, me and Mitchie said we would help out."

"Awesome, I mean, that's awesome. Not that you aren't awesome, you seem awesome." He rambled and Caitlyn giggled softly.

This didn't go unnoticed by Mitchie, she watched as the two exchanged looks. "So, Mitch. Did you enjoy our little date yesterday?"

Mitchie laughed. "It wasn't a date. We picked up tuxedos."

"Then went out for coffee." He added.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and flicked through her folder. "It wasn't a date." She told him, he groaned and rolled his eyes. Falling into the chair next to her, "OK, what about we go on a real date? What do you say?"

"Shane...-"

"No, it's OK. I'll plan it all out all you have to do is go along with it."

Mitchie shook her head. "No, Shane. I'm not doing it."

"Mitchie, Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No!"

"Mitchieee."

"NO!"

"Mitch!"

"Fine! OK! FINE! One date and then you have to leave me alone." Shane grinned. "DEAL!"

-x-

The interview and photo shoot finished just after eleven and the girls were trying to get out as soon as possible. Caitlyn had already had a phone call from her mum asked where they were. "Mitchie!" Jack called.

"You need to approve the photos."

Mitchie nodded and came rushing over to the computer with the photographer. "Mitchie, we really need to go." Caitlyn pleaded again.

"I'm so sorry Caitlyn, I'll hopefully be done in a second."

Nate stood up. "I can take you, to where ever you need to go." Both Caitlyn and Mitchie looked at him. "I mean, we were just heading home so we could drop you off and Mitchie could catch up with us."

Caitlyn looked over and Mitchie, who shrugged meaning it was up to her.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks so much."

"I wanna come!" Jason yelled excited.

Nate turned to look at Shane who was reading a text on his phone. "Shane, you coming?"

"Nah, I'll catch up." He waved him off as the other left the offices.

**New Text Message Received.  
****From Josh.  
**Just took the car out of a spin.  
She's a beauty. You still want it?

Of course I do.  
I've got a _real _date with her.  
The game has just begun.  
**Message Sent.**

"Shane, what are you still doing here?" Mitchie asked as she finished filling out some forms.

He stood up and went over to her wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Waiting for you, maybe we could you know grab a bite after?"

"Shane, I have to go to Caitlyn's mum's party. I'm helping out." She told him again while packing stuff into her folder.

"I'll help as well!" He offered.

"Why?"

Shane sighed. "Because I want to do it for you."

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "If you want to do something for me, go home. I'm a busy girl." She smirked and said bye to Jack as she walked out of the offices. Shane close behind her.

"Half as busy if you let me help."

She unlocked her car door and set the down her stuff in the back seat. "You're not going to give up are you?"

Shane shook his head and Mitchie sighed. "Get in." He ran round to the other side and climbed into Mitchie's car.

"I'm happy to help." He smiled at her.

"Since when?"

**- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - -- - - - -- **

**OK, I KNOW you hate me.... I haven't updated in like a year.**

**Sorryyy....**

**My 'Excuses' are ;P**

**- Coursework**

**- Exams**

**- Focusing on 'The good life' – sequel to a new life :)**

**- friends**

**- family**

**You know the drill.**

**Anyway, sorry it's short, hope you like it. A little bit of naitlyn In there :)**

**LOVE YOU GUYS AND I AM SOOOOO SORRY! Xoxoxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**To Slow Dance.**

As Mitchie pulled up outside Caitlyn's mum's house, Shane got out of the car super fast and rushed around to open Mitchie's door for her. Instead of thanking him, Mitchie gave him a confused look as she got out of the car, _he was up to something._ Mitchie entered the house with Shane close behind her, "Caitlyn? Mrs Gellar?" She called as entered.

A tall woman with blonde curly hair came out of one of the room and smiled brightly at Mitchie. "Mitchie, it's so nice to see you again."

"You too."

"Caitlyn says you're super busy due to this new job."

Mitchie sighed softly, "Yeah, it's a lot of work but I make time for important people." She smiled and Mrs Gellar smiled back at her.

"Oh, and you must be Shane." She greeted and just smiled at her as he continued looking around the house.

"Your band mates said you've taken a liking to our Mitchie." Both Shane and Mitchie's heads flew around to face her. "What?"

Before Mrs Gellar could say anything, Shane cut back in. "Well, you know, she's a great girl." He said sweetly, wrapping his arm around Mitchie's shoulders. She looked up at him, glaring slightly.

Mrs Gellar smiled at them and told them to go to the garden where Nate, Caitlyn and Jason were setting everything up. Mitchie quickly removed herself from Shane's grip and walked outside. She spotted Nate and Caitlyn putting up fairy lights along the trees, they were laughing and helping each other untangle the lights. "Mitchie!" Jason called. She walked over to him, he was currently plugging in wires to set up the music.

"Oh, is that a safe job for you? Electrical?" Jason scoffed and nodded but then he jolted a little bit and looked up at Mitchie, "You got a shock didn't you." She said knowingly.

Jason nodded and stood up. "Shane! Can you do this for me please?"

He sighed and walked over to Jason, "Do what?"

"Well," Jason explained what he had to do and Shane shook his head. "No, I'll just make food or something."

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "My mum's a caterer she's already made the food so Shane just do this."

"You're Mum's coming over?" Shane grinned.

Mitchie glared at him. "Yes but no way in hell are you staying."

As if on queue, Caitlyn's mum opened up the door. "Hey, do you boys want to stay for the party? The more the merrier." She grinned and Nate, Jason and Shane all agreed. Shane turned back to face Mitchie who had her arms crossed. "I hate you."

There was cheesy 80s music on and the garden was full of guests, laughing and talking amongst themselves. Shane, Jason, Nate, Caitlyn and Mitchie all sat on a table in the corner of the garden, looking out at all the guests. Jason finished eating another chicken wing and threw the bones on his plate, they all watched in disgust. Just then Mitchie's mother spotted her, "Mitchie!" She called.

Mitchie smiled back nervously and mentally begged her not to come over but she did. "Hello Caitlyn and gentlemen that I've never seen before." Mitchie could tell she'd had a few drinks that wasn't a good sign.

"Oh," She said clicking her fingers. "That's right, you're that boy band my Mitchie works for."

"It's nice to meet you." Said Nate.

"He's a polite young boy." She chuckled.

Shane introduced himself. "I'm Shane," He said confidently, "You have a very lovely daughter."

"I know." She grinned and pressed a sloppy kiss to Mitchie's cheek. She cringed and wiped her cheek.

"I can see where she gets her get good looks from." Shane said and Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Well," Mitchie's mother giggled. "Aren't you just a charmer?!" She turned to Mitchie. "You should date this young man." She concluded.

Mitchie blushed. "_Mum!_" She said through gritted teeth.

"What?" She bent down to Mitchie level. "It's funny, talented, _cute-_"

"An ass hole." Mitchie grumbled.

"Mitchie!"

"What?! If he's so perfect, you date him." Mitchie thought about that, gross.

Connie laughed. "Oh, Mitchie. My hunk is over there." She stood up and called her husband's name before going over to him. Mitchie slumped on her chair and folded her arms, she could hear Caitlyn laughing but chose to ignore it. Just then 'Time of my life' came on, and lots of couples went to the dance floor. "Um, Caitlyn?" Nate asked, nervously.

"Yes?" She looked at him, a smile pasted on her face.

"W-would you like to dance?"

Caitlyn giggled and nodded, Nate took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. Shane looked over at Mitchie. "Don't even bother." She said simply.

"What have I done to make you hate me so much?" He said, sadly. Mitchie sighed, feeling bad.

"I don't hate you."

He looked at her, with hope in his eyes. "Will you dance with me then?"

Mitchie slowly got up from the table and took Shane's hand. "I'm too nice of a person." She mumbled as she stood amongst the other couples with Shane. She looked over to her Mother would winked at her, She responded by rolling her eyes.

"We'll be off now." Nate said as Mitchie and Caitlyn finished collecting up trash from the garden. Mitchie placed her bag on the floor and walked Connect 3 to the door with Caitlyn.

"Thanks for coming." Caitlyn smiled at Nate. "I'll see you around?"

"Definitely." He grinned, Jason laughed and put his arm around Nate's shoulders, leading him to the Car.

Shane smiled at Mitchie. She smiled back awkwardly. "Goodnight Shane."

"I'll see you on Tuesday, for our date." He winked before walking to the car and getting in the back.

Caitlyn shut the front door and looked at Mitchie, a smirk on her face. "Date?"

"Nate?"

Caitlyn's smirk disappeared. "Touché."

A slow dance?  
Oh, looks like Shaney Boy is winning!  
Message Sent

**Ok, I know it's kinda short but I wanted it to end there :)**

**I promise to update this more! I got an inspiration for it.**

**Please Review :) The more reviews the faster I will update!**

**Thank you for sticking by this story! Hope you had a wonderful Christmas and Happy New Year :)**

**Any Cobra Starship fans reading? I am a HUGE fan, and I'm seeing them in February!**

**Cannot wait! xx**


End file.
